The instant invention relates to a device for heat removal from the interior of a control cabinet of a textile machine. A textile machine is understood to be a machine for spinning or winding. This may be a carding machine, a draw frame, flyer spinning machine or winding machine. In the interior of the control cabinet with which each of these textile machines electrical and electronic instruments for the operation of the textile machine are installed and may heat the interior space to an unacceptable degree so that increased air temperature may adversely affect the operation of the electrical and electronic instruments. Cooling devices are designed to avoid this problem by removing the heat from the interior space.
Electrical and electronic instruments emitting operating heat are, for example, power electronics instruments. Power electronics deal with the control and transformation of the electrical power flow by means of electronic components such as thyristors and power transistors. During the operation of these electronic components, heat resulting from the dissipated electrical energy of the components is produced and is transmitted to the surrounding air of the interior space. For this purpose, these components have been provided with cooling elements. The cooling elements increase the effective cooling surface of the component, as these cooling elements generally have the profile of cooling ribs. In power electronics devices, the power and information electronics are as a rule housed together. The power electronics themselves are combined together with their electronic controls into one functional unit. This is a modular design. An inverted rectifier controlling an electric motor is, for example, designed in modular form. It is called an inverted rectifier module. Such inverted rectifier modules in particular cause the interior space to heat up. If the air temperature inside the control cabinet reaches unacceptable values, the functioning of electronic components, in particular those of information electronics, are adversely influenced. The functioning of the textile machine is then impaired.
In order to remove the heat from the interior of the control cabinet of a textile machine, a cooling device is used. The cooling device is a device wherein the heat exchange between cooling element of the electrical/electronic instrument and the cooling medium air takes place and the heated cooling air is removed. Such a cooling device is to be understood in particular to be a cooling air channel with cooling elements.
DE-OS 35 17 149 describes a cooling device for the removal of heat from an interior space in which heat-producing electrical or electronic components are installed. The interior space is formed by the housing of a control cabinet for power electronics. This housing has a cooling air channel whereby the cooling body (i.e. a metallic ribbed element) is mounted on the individual side wall of the cooling air channel. The cooling air channel with the cooling element has the task of removing the heat from the interior space. The description is based on the proposal to create a cooling device functioning with cooling air containing fiber fly. The cooling action of the cooling device is not to be affected in spite of the fiber fly contained in the cooling air. The solution consists in letting the cooling air of the cooling air channel impact the cooling element of the cooling device at an angle. This solution therefore requires a cooling air channel extending at an angle, with the cooling device of the power electronics being placed in the area of the impact surface of the cool air flow, so that the cooling air is imparted a directional deflection as it impacts the cooling element and cooling thus becomes possible. The deflection makes it possible to prevent the flying fibers from being deposited on the cooling element thereby reducing the cooling action.
The air flow proceeds from the bottom up on the cooling element.
It is essential in this solution for all cooling elements of the power electronics to be installed on one and the same side of the cooling air channel so that the cooling air may impact all of the cooling elements and may be deflected. The number of cooling elements influences the cross-section and the structural height of the cooling air channel. It is a disadvantage with this solution that the cooling air Channel must form an angle. This requires special and sophisticated design of the cooling air channel.
The solution of EP 478 993 assumes great sophistication in equipment and design. It is characteristic here that the cooling elements for the power electronics are installed on one side wall of the cooling air channel and that the cooling air flows from the top down, one after the other, over the cooling elements of the power electronics. Since the cooling elements of the power electronics are placed one after the other along the cooling air channel, this has the disadvantage that the cooling air channel must be relatively high. It is a further disadvantage that all the power electronics are installed together with the information electronics in the cooling air channel and are therefore exposed to the entire fiber fly. This generally leads to short maintenance intervals with an increased number of malfunctions of the information electronics and higher cleaning costs.